Blaziken
Blaziken (Japanese: バシャーモ Bursyamo) is a dual-type Fire/Fighting Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It evolves from Combusken starting at level 36. It is the final form of Torchic. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Blaziken using the Blazikenite. In battle, Blaziken blows out intense flames from its wrists and attacks foes courageously. The stronger the foe, the more intensely this Pokémon's wrists burn. Blaziken has incredibly strong legs—it can easily clear a 30-story building in one leap. This Pokémon's blazing punches leave its foes scorched and blackened. Biology Blaziken is a bipedal, chicken-like Pokémon. The majority of Blaziken's body is red with accents of beige, yellow, and gray. Behind its head, there are beige, hair-like feathers that continue downward and surround its chest and abdomen. It has a small red face with a V-shaped crest on its head. Blaziken's blue eyes are semicircular with yellow sclerae, and its mouth is similar to hooked beak. It has featherless, gray hands with three fingers each, and three clawed toes that are not normally visible due to the shaggy, yellow feathers on the bottom of its legs. A female has a shorter mask and hair than a male. Blaziken has strong, muscular legs that give it great lower body strength. This lower body strength helps its kicking and jumping abilities. Blaziken's wrists have gray wristband-like markings capable of producing a tuft of fire above them. Blaziken can also make flames spout from its ankles. This allows it to cloak its feet or fists, and it uses these abilities while practicing a form of martial art. These combined abilities allow it to use its former signature move, Blaze Kick. Its flames burn more intensely when it faces stronger opponents. Every several years, its old feathers burn off, and new, supple feathers grow back in their place. While Blaziken is rarely found in the wild, it is known to inhabit grasslands. As Mega Blaziken, it loses its yellow markings, and gains black markings on its upper legs and chest. Its hair-like feathers take on a wing-like shape and point upward, and the portion around its chest is rough around its shoulders. The crest on its head changes into a flat horn that curves backward. The fire it creates on its wrists is now longer as well. When Blaziken Mega Evolves into Mega Blaziken, it further hones the power of its kicks, always a source of pride to it. As it unleashes a flurry of savage kicks, its legs can begin to burn from the friction of the surrounding atmosphere. As Mega Blaziken's body temperature increases, its power and speed continue to ramp up. Recessional of the Red Dragons This tough Pokémon was originally the cute Torchic that Marina received for her Starter Pokémon and used to rescue Prof. Birch from a wild Poochyena. As it grew, it got Marina out of tough battle situations time and time again. Their friendship proved to be the strongest when Blaziken came through in the final battle against the Pyramid King Brandon's Regice. Blaziken is an absolute speed demon and brute on the battlefield, especially when he was able to Mega Evolve; this was proven to be quite useful during the Red Dragon war on Mars when he dealt with some dealers being enhanced by the lethal drig, Red Eye. He was also essential fighting in frigid climates such as the peak of Olympus Mons. Mary and Marina are owned by pikaace. Ultimate Story Falco owns a Blaziken. It's one of his best Pokemon and one of the few that he is able to Mega Evolve. Gallery 257-Blaziken.png Blazikenite.jpg|Blazikenite Blaziken-Mega Evolution.png|Mega Evolved Blaziken Starter Birds and their pre-evolved forms Decidueye Blaziken Empoleon.jpeg 220px-Dawn_Piplup_May_Blaziken.png 220px-may_and_blaziken.png 250px-Blaziken_Blaze_Kick.png 250px-Blaziken_Mask_Mega_Blaziken.png 250px-Gurkinn_Blaziken.png 440px-May_Blaziken.png BoldAcademicAzurevase-size_restricted.gif CLue.gif Fc7H.gif Fc7j.gif Fc7K.gif Fc7P.gif giphy (1) blaziken.gif giphy (2) blaziken.gif giphy blaziken.gif Harrison_Blaziken.png hqdefault (1) blaziken grabs lucario.jpg Hsod.gif images (2) blaziken.jpg images (3) blaziken.jpg InexperiencedAppropriateGoitered-small.gif JZCx.gif maxresdefault (1) blaziken.jpg Screen-Shot-2016-04-29-at-9.50.55-PM.png SimplisticFamiliarBoubou-small.gif tenor (1).gif tenor (2).gif tenor (3).gif tumblr_mutuwjyOZS1r3ifxzo1_500.gif tumblr_ncr12mXoRg1ruyj56o1_500.gif WTP Blaziken.png|Who's that Pokemon? (X and Y edition) Category:Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Elementals Category:Fire Type Pokemon Category:Fighting Type Pokemon Category:Breakout Characters Category:Allies of Tekkadan (Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Enemies of Knights of Gjallarhorn Category:Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Characters Category:Talking Pokemon Category:Trios Category:Humanoid Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:The4everreival's Favorite Pokemon Category:Generation III Pokemon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Darren Dunstan Category:Characters in Recessional of the Red Dragons Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Pokemon with a Mega Evolution Category:Starter Pokemon